Destiny: Shifting Of Eternity
by IDragon1930
Summary: "After all that has happened the guardians have made it this far I think that they are ready, tell them that the Gates are open. Tell them that the Gates of Eternity are open!" -Strange Signal The Guardians have faced meany threats now they must fight a new threat one they cannot face, not without help.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginnings of the Hooded One**

* * *

A lone figure stood over the edge of the cliff, looking over. The rife at it's side was a greenish color with two wires piped from the side, and as the setting sun slowly fell four letters glinted on the side of the weapon. The carved words on oneside  
was,

Soon

The figure seemed to be waiting for something, but nothing had arrived. Just the occasional Hive that passed, but other than that, the figure didn't move to shoot any the Hive servants.

"Hello, _Stranger_ , how are you?" The Stranger had the Pulse rifle pointed at the hooded figures forehead before he finished, hello.

The new figure chuckled at the actions of The Stranger before replying, "Didn't your makers program you with a decent, hello before shooting a unarmed friend?"

The Stranger backed away from the figure and lowered her gun ever so slightly before responding, "Sir, what are you doing here?" The figure was looking at the distant hills ofthe icy planet.

The Stranger annoyed that she was being ignored pulled the trigger to her weapon causing the figure to blink and return his gaze to her. "My apologies, little one. I just realized that we are on Pluto. A rather poor planet to discuss plans as we aregoing  
to take a much longer time returning to our proper locations of safety and... Well not exactly light, but more like twilight if all the problems we are faceing are going to happen, which by the way is very-" The rifle fired again.

"Okay, okay, yes the wife of Oryx is around here, and is preparing her powers of midnight magic, something-or-other to do, who knows what, then the Cabal are sending an invasion of the the planet Earth, 'to destroy the Tower and uproot the Guardiansat  
/their core.' or something like that."

The Stranger lowered her rifle, and tilted her head, "The Cabal are planing to invade Earth?" The figure's hand moved to scratch his head.

"Yea, according to my spies, the Cabal are planning to invade Earth in about two years." The Stranger lowers her rifle. "The Cabal are going to invade Earth?" She doesn't move stilllooking surprised. That gave enough timefor the figure tostep away  
to crouch over the edge.

"Yea, the Cabal are planning a massive invasion in order to get rid of the guardians and the Traveler." The figure looks to his right not moving to much, as tomove his hood. The Stranger turns to look at him.

"I believe I asked you to-"

"Yes, yes, don't say anything until the time is right." The Stranger then turns to look down the cliff as well. "Although, you do know that no one here will find out about you... right?"

"I don't care, there are eyes everywhere and most of our enemies here serves the Darkness." The Stranger looked over to the cloaked figure, only to find him gone. She had her weapon out and spun only to find him standing there. "What are you doing?"Sheshouted.  
The figure didn't walked up to it and tried to remove the hood but her hands passed right through was just about to pull the trigger when she heardhis voice behind her.

"Sorry, The hologram is't working too good here on Pluto." She turned around to look atthe projected image. "Well,here is the problem. I can't be here some external forcesis preventing me from returning to this universe."

"What is blocking you from coming here?" The Stranger asked, The figure shrugged "I don't know. I'm looking for the sorce of the force that prohibits my return, however there is something I need you to do for me." He looked towards the horizon beforecontinuing."Ineed  
/you to take my place here." The Stranger's eyes grew brighter before yelling.

"What?" The figures arms flew up wards, "Hey don't look at me- well now that think about it you can't actually see me so I'm good in that sense, but anyways yes I can't do anything here right now, however I was able to bring you what you requested."

The Stranger hung her weapon on her back as two new weapons formed in front of her. A hand and a half sword and a pulse rife that looked like hers, but a bright light grey and more plain.

"Nice, if I do say so myself, and I did, anyways That sword is a new elemental type I call Tempus," She moved her hands to grab both weapons the sword ignited with a light gray aura that distorted what she saw though the aura, "It gives off a orange-ish  
glowmy universe but here white looks good, oh, the weapon slows time down for enimies that are hit by it, and can push them back when your health is low. It's called Hour-Glass, The gun is Called Rewind, if you die, and haveyour sup-"The Strangersglare  
/cut him off. "It can bring you back to life." He finished.

She stepped back and looked at both weapons before putting the sword away and pulling out the other gun she was holding,it was now white she looked at it curiously before handing it to him. He smiled, as soon as he touched it, the gun started to fadeaway.

"There," he said "Now, everything else is arranged, correct?" She nods before looking away from him. "Well then see ya later little pioneer."

She raised her new weapon to him, only to find him not standing there any more. She lowers her rifle and turns to look at the Hive Thrall fighting among themselves.

' _So... She is here.'_ She thought, 'B _ut why here?There are trillions of other worlds! Why here?'_ She watch them fight before walking off, disappearing in fluid light.

The Trall's screeches grew silent as the wizzard came closer and looked up where the stranger was before continuing to guide the annoyed Trall, towards thetemple entrance.

* * *

Removing a worm was unheard of amung the Hive. However her majesty Queen Quzal was of of those who tasked herself with completing the impossible. She had mastered the Midnight Magic, a strange type of mixture of the Traveler's lightand darkpowers  
ofthe Deep, that killed her worm without killing herself. She had some of her most trusted servents to do the same. They are known as the Life Breathers. They use the Midnight Magic to shape Pluto to a sort of living planet structure.

They had tried to find any way they could to fly off of it. She had heard of her husbands defeat at the hands of a team of 6 Guardians. Many of the Hive thought that she would go into mourning, however she did not. She had sufferedthe death of her son  
Crota, then her husband Oryx and her daughters the Death singers.

' _They held me back... Auryx held me back as he took my daughters tobattle,he had my image scraped from his temples andships, I remember the promises that he murmured about a_ Leviathan _promising a glorious return to the worlds above, but instead our kind now burrow in worlds to survive, and their falling gods hide in their throne world sto survive._

 _FOOLS!_

 _No longer shall we hide from the light! We shall fight our idols of power, the worm gods will fall for the hooded one's promise.'_

Quzal was sitting on her throne herself she was wearing a robe made of a type of flexible stone that was always shifting at the helm she had feathers around her head like a peafowl's tail. The wings behind her flapped,the feathers ruffledas she  
triedtofind comfort onthe object that bound her to the planet. Oryx bounded her to it and tasked her to prepare it, for a celebration when Crota was avenged.

" _ **Well, my 'dear' look where our 'gods' have lead us, they have done exactly whatthe hooded one told us,and now I am bound to this world that lacks the light and shadows we need for my new Breathers. Now, however, I will have them retrieve what is mine to claim."**_

She stood and, moved to his throne, which faced her's. Her fingers traced the armrest before gripping it with such force that it broke in her hands. Her three purple eyes glaned to the shadows behind her throne.

" _ **Iûr Tortu!"**_ Quzal called another Death singer, the youngest of them, and one of her last surviving daughters. The others... She was leading a small group of young Thrall to their places.

 _"Mother, we have discovered a source of light that just left. I think it was the one the Hooded one spoke of. I believe it was_ her."

Quzal eyes widened as she looked up then to the window. ' _He is correct yet again! Is there no end to the truth he spits?'_ Iûr Tortu had finished herding the Trall and looked to her mother,

"Mother Quzal, what ails your heart?" Quzal then opens her hand a fire that glows black and white with Midnight Magic before she summonsthe last of what Oryx gave to her aid. The first Taken Vex. They all bow down to her, shivering, awaiting her command.

 _ **"Taken! I claim your will as mine, we will follow that of what is of the sky and let us bathe in it's glory, from now and forever let yourself a be known as the Claimed! Thus delareth: Quzal Mother of Names, Maker of Dusk, The Queen of Will!"**_

The Taken then stopped their shivering and looked up. Some had then radiating a purple aura and disappeared others stayed and took their places as guards near the Thrall.

 _ **"Let us return to the sky and embrace it's gifts, let the Deep come, Iûr Tortu, let it come, but, if the Hooded one speaks the truth, we will be ready."**_ Quzalsmiles before returning toher throne.  
As soon as she sits down,she once again adjusts herself on the seat to be more confortable.

* * *

Ataris slumps down in the snow. The SIVA is still pulling at her. The House of Devils was crazy but their Splicers where down right insane. She was a Captain of a faction ofthe House of Kings that had accepted the call of the Devil Splicersfor being  
one with their 'gods'.

Right now she was alone. She was frightened of the Devils and their plans. She saw the horror and abominations that they brewed in their forges, she wanted nothing to do with them.

 _'Tired.'_ Her mind wandered as she fitted with the neaklace that she wore. They where trophies from her battles with the Guardians. But the one she grabbed was that of a Ghost. It was a Ghost that was tinkered with, but it still glowed withthe  
Light of the Great Machine.

She then placed it back on her chest before, forcing herself to stand up and look around the Plagued lands.

Her golden yellow robes where is rags, her former blue eyes glew a, vibrant scarlet red color. The moment she entered the Plaguelands she knew something was off. There was SIVA everywhere, Guardian ships landed, and left a far distanceaway.

Here was the hollowed landing ground where the devils found SIVA. The Perfected chamber was where the madness took place. There the did certain common rituals of Eliksni* practice, then the metallic oaths and stuff, but then the SIVA came. They ejected  
meltedSIVA to some of Hive Trall and, things like that. There was where Ataris realized, that the splicers were still discovering SIVA's limits. One by one,the Kings Eliksni where "exalted".

When it was her turn she was put to sleep, so she didn't fell the pain consciencely, however the moment she was awakened the pain was impossible.

The SIVA wires, and connections was interconnected with her organs and veins. It was PAINFUL. She doesn't remember what happened but when she was conscience again there was dead Splicers everywhere a few were even Kings Eliksni.

She later saw another Kings Dreg whom she order to help her find where there was a safe place to hide.

However the Dreg had been gone for about twenty minutes, _'Far too long for normal.'_

She then walked from her resting spot and continued walking. She noticed about ten minutes later that she was being followed. She didn't turn around. Later she heared the foot falls of the certain splicers.

She turned slightly before feeling the sharp pain of a knife in her eye. She barely felt it, from her experience with SIVA. She grabbed the neck of her attacker and crushed it. The body waslimp as she dropped it. She turned to look atthe attacker.

Expecting a devil spicer. She jumped back out of fear, as her attaker slowly got back up. The SIVA particles buzzing at his neck. It was the Kings Dreg she earlier found in the chamber. She hissed and clicked at him demanding why he stabbedher.

However the moment she felt what hit her it was too late.

A large, fat thing came behind the Dreg and smashed him before shooting him multipule times over. She gripped her swords, ready to defend herself. But before she could doanything, a large shadow loomed over her.

She jumped at the thing ahead of her, jabbing it with her blades, killing it, before spinning around. Behind her was a huge monster of a creature bulkyand intimidating. It wore a helmet that covered it's face,and a large heavy cannon was in it's  
arms.

Ataris was sure if this monster had a face itwould be smirking at itnew kill. This was her last thoughts as it lifted it's gigantic foot, and let it fall on her, killing her.

* * *

Hours later a spark lit the cool night. A soft sigh excaped the little flicker of light, as it lifted from the ground.

It was a Ghost.

The Ghost was attached to a string with other interesting things. He looked around before shooting a small amount of light to cut the chains that held him.

"Okay," he said, looking around. "Where am I?" He quizzes, he starts scanning the area before returning to where he started. "...The Plague lands, the land infested with SIVA." He tries doing a signal for help before flinching. He realizes hefeels  
heavierthan normal. He then preforms a body scan and reads over the readings.

He had SIVA cables in some places, he was painted with the Fallen Kings Banner,he had a little mecanical arm that spun around with no apparent purpose,and he had a small piece of fabric that stuck outof his eye socket. He was also paintedpurple.

The Ghost then glanced around, then froze, and looked down, there in front of him was adead Fallen Baroness of the House of Kings. That wasn't the scariest thing about it. It was infected with SIVA!

He paused before hesitatly scanned the corpse. She was about a few hours dead probably died near oraround dusk. That didn't surprise suprised him was the flicker of light that resided inside the Baroness.

A pull at his core startled him. "This is... my guardian?" He questioned. He shook his exterior before turning, he looked back, the light was dimming, he _needed_ to help her, ' _This may not be a bad thing.'_ He thinks to himself. _'_ A _fter all a Fallen Guardian might prove to be useful.'_

"Alright, eyes up guardian!" He called before resurrecting theBaroness.

* * *

*Fallen race

* * *

 **Hello Dear Readers, I just got the idea that I could work on a Fan-Fiction of Destiny, where I could practice my ideas of how I would take a hold of Destiny if I had the story.**

 **The Gates of Eternity is a take on Destiny as a broad genre of ideas and concepts that are cleaned into a nice story smoothie!**

 **For now I'm just trying to get it off the ground so bear with me as I deal with a first time full blown story.**

 **For those people from my other stories do not worry I will redo them soon.**

 **Anyways, See ya'll around**

 **-IDragon**


	2. Chapter II

Eternal sat in her shipwhich was docked in a hanger in the The Reef. She was waiting for her friend to arrive.

Her Ghost appeared next to her. It had a Bellicose shell.* The Ghost looked at her before looking around in the cockpit and shot a beam of light at one of the panels before speaking.

"Miss Eterna, I do understand that you wish to obtain the Exotic; No Time to Explain, however that is no reason to begin developing depression." The Ghost counseled her.

Eterna merely looked on, ignoring the Ghost, and her Ghost's atempt to use her nick-name.

Eternal was a awoken guardian who was resurrected on earth, like any other guardian. However she was just that, a average guardian. She did her best where she could she looked out for other guardians like a bigger sister to her

when she wasn't with her friends she was off doing strikes to help protect the city.

The Vanguard had given her a place in the tower, like personal quarters, and similar things of also served as one of The Hidden, and also as a Intel scout. Although she was often killed when caughted.

Alsobeing a Titain made her feel big and clunky with all the armor she had to wear. So she limited her armor to be light and flexible. She also preferred touse Pulse rifles, and swords.

However she had heard of rumors of a weapon called the No Time to Explain. It was supposedly a exotic form of one of the weapons she has the legendary Stranger's rifle. Only inhanced by time in the Vault of Glass. She had found the three ghost, and gottenthe  
core of a Taken Minotaur, however she still hadn't gotten though the legendary; Vault of Glass. Her Fireteam had confronted Atheon however they nearly all died. They all where able to escape...Except for one of the members.

Her team had six members. The friend she was waiting for, three of his friends, his brother,and a warlock awoken named Eranada. A SunSinger. However when they reached the exit of the Gorgon's labrynth there was only 5 members of the Fireteam, andEranada  
was missing.

When Eternal asked the others about Eranada. They looked at her like she was crazy. They claimed to never have known about a awokenSunSinger guardian named Eranada ever. She had later gone again with another friend to gain the Ghosts, howevershe  
had her friends wait as she went to the throne of glass but she didn't find anything. Almost as if she was forgoten in the darkest corners of time.

"Miss Eternal," her Ghost called her back to reality. "Virus is trying to establish a insecurecommunication line toyou." Eternal shook her head at her Ghost.

"Theory, it's called a call, originally done by humans with cellphones and things of such, there is no need to be so uptight, and formal."

The Ghost's shell shock a little, as of shaking a head.

"Guardians nowadays with their old fasion days before the golden age." Theory muttered to herself.

Eternal opened the communication line to Virus. The Exo's face looked bored when she opened the message.

"Yo, Eterna, como estas mi amega, Skull said he would be coming from Venus soon!" His face seemed to be a bit forcedfor a Exo.

He was a red, and, black Exo red being his primary color, he had a horn and white eyes and no marking she had a normal head that was made with SIVA supposedly his ghost had found a self-replicating red and black technology like worked like glimmer but  
/it didn't stop for anything.

So his Ghost got Exo programcoding, Vex metallic "flesh" and placed them as a frame for the SIVA exterior and made Virus-01

Eternal rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Virus, what do you need help with?" She asked deadpan.

His face lost its forcefulness as his robotic expression madehim looknervous.

"So I heared that you have the No Land Beyond recently..." He tapped his index fingers together looking away from her.

Eternal let her face drop and hit the controls on her ship, groaning, her ghost quickly turned to see Eternal face planing her face, as Virus continued,

"I was wondering could I have it..." Eternal muted her mic as her Ghost drifted closer,

"Should I give it to him?" Her Ghost asked her.

Eternal nodded and she heared a low fizz of her Ghost teleporting a item, then she heared a metallic thud and a shout of pain as it landed on his horn.

She heared a gunshot and all was quite for a moment. Then his Ghost appeared a completely brown ghost appeared.

 _'A Sugary shell.'_ She thought to herself, _'He's been hard at the crucible matches,'_ She giggles to herself as the next thought came to her, " I bet Lord Shaxx doesn't train guardians to prepare for falling artillery."

She tells her Ghost, who merely makes a amused sound, while shaking it's shell.

"Okay just one second here." Virus's Ghost mutters to it's self as he openshis shell, beginning the revival proses.

Theory looked away and continued working on the ship's interior design,

"Some of ushave lots of work to do even if it is just for the looks." She mutters to herself.

* * *

"That was Horrible, Eterna!" Virus shouts at her after a few matches in the Iron banner.

Eternal shakes her head as they walk back to the ships. She had gotten the rewards from the Iron banner, this time it was Clash, last time she did better, but that was probably because it was Rift thelasttime.

She had gotten weapons and armor, this time;she got a ship, two rocket launches one Void,one Solar (she gave Virus the Void one because he was being annoying,) a scout rifle, a side arm, few artifacts, two helmets, a emblem, and a new Ghost

shell. Theory was wearing it.

"Miss Eternal I do enjoy this new shell you got us it is quite exquisite!" Theory chimed as she looked at herself in the reflection in Eternal'sship.

Eternal got her rewards from the Frame that waited patiently, for the other guardians as they shouted at each other looking at the board with their earnings.

She walked over to her ship, where she dropped the items she got.

Theory turned and helped Eternal organize the important items from the other items.

"You got a lot of Bretonart's Pleges." Her Ghost noted.

Eternal nodded as she dismantled the items with lower light level, and equipped the higher leveled items. She continued her work as she heared foot steps approach her, she looked up to see a Warlock with full Iron days armor, and he wore the Light Beyond  
/Nemesis.

This was Darc, one of Skull's friends. "Hello Celestial, how are you today?" Eternal smiled and waved to him.

"Hello Darc, How are you." Eternal smiled, All Guardians had two names their redirected name and their hidden name. Guardians usually where given names by their Ghosts, however, Guardians had names from their old life, that they learn at one point in  
/their life or another.

Eternal didn't know Darc's true name only that he was one of Skull's friends.

"I've heared that you needed help completing the Vault of Glass, for a quest from your faction, right?" Darc asked, Eternal nodded as she jumped down from her ship.

"Yea, Skull tried to help me a few times but we haven't beenable to beat it." Eternal replied.

Darc nodded, "Well he asked me to help you to complete it as he was off getting some of his curcits rewiered, if you don't mind of course."

Eternal nodded back, " Yes that would be very nice of you to help me, thank you."

"Okay, then, I'll meet you there." He said, extending his hand to her, she took it in a firm grip.

"I look forward to seeing you in the reflections of Time." She stated.

Darc looked at her for a few seconds before nodding, "Great! See you then."

He then turns and walks to his ship. Eternal turned as well, grabbing her supplies and jumped into the cockpit of her ship.

"YES! YES! YES!" She shouted, as Theory started up the ship.

"I'm glad your happy Miss Eternal, however you need to control your self you never know who might-"

"Are you kidding me,Eternal?" A robotic voice shouted.

 _'Oh no.'_ She thought, _'Not again!'_

"Eterna, you should stop doing your little victory dances when ever you get your way!" Virus shouted from his ship.

"Whatever Virus, at least I'm. It begging for a new weapon every so often." Eternal shot 's voice was silent on his end before responding,

"Alright then, I'm heading to the Plaugelands to get more SIVA for my new Ghost's invention so I'll see you later."

Eternal rolled her eyes, the Exo was so immature at times but he was really good in the Crucible better than her.

He also avoided doing major missions, he just wanted to be known among the other Guardians, although no one believed his story.

"Okay, ya plague see ya later!" She called to him, as he took off.

She sat in her cockpit as Theory sent the coordinates to Venus.

 _'Lady Eternal... It has a nice ring to it.'_ She thought to herself. She spawned out of the ship as they entered the area.

Eternal looked at the area around her.

Venus.

The planet named after the Roman goddess of love, and beauty. It was fitting for a semi-tropical planet.

 _'It must have been nice during the golden age.'_ Eternal thought to herself, as she walked up to the Vault's door. It was still open from the last time she was there, the door closed periodically every week, Eternal guessed it was because  
the

Vex didn't like uninvited guests.

Eternal walked down into the area that Gaurdians called the Jumping puzzle.

Supposedly there was a jumping puzzle in every raid. She looked at the lone Vex portal that leads to the Vex's future.

From her memory she recalled the Decendant Vex when she held TheAegis. She had killed a large Taken Minotaur there a few times, it surprised her that she knew more about the Vex's future form of the Throne of Glass than the past form of theVault.

It was very sandy, with the Precursors everywhere. And the Oracles where everywhere, they barely made it out alive.

When she made it to the Throne, Therory appeared. She looked at the distant side of the Throne room, before lookeing back at her Guardian.

"Shall I transport them now?" Theory asked. Eternal nodded as she saw a light at the other side.

Atheon was entering their Time frame.

Eternal pulled out her Iron Weapon, and aimed at Atheon. She heard her teammates as they spawned in.

"Let's kill the this sucker." She muttered as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

"..." The figure stared at the group of Guardians, they were just walking out of the Throne room, as Eternal had a smile on her face, the rest of the team laughed and joked around.

 _'Do they really think this is funny? They had just killed a being who's death now disrupts time and space...'_ He stopped and turned. "Do you think you can meet her soon?" He asked as a White Huntress who was lauingon a rock near him.

"/392*]!*,Who do you think I'am?" She asked him, He looked at her, his presence ratiated annoyance.

"I told you not to call me that!" He hissed, to which she responded with a smile, "I told you, my love, I don't listen, she said as she sat up.

As she did she tossed her knife at the hood, it stopped as it reached where his nose would be.

She felt a powerful grip on her body, she looked at the figure as his presence generated more annoyance.

She rolled her eyes underneath her healmet, _'Here we go.'_ She thought. As she floated closer to him.

"I know a few things that would make you comply, however none of them will help me right now, so I'll ask again, Will you be able to meet her?"

"Yes," she said, monotone, "I'll do it."

"Thank you." He said.

As soon as the grip around her losened she pounced.

She pinned the clocked figure beneath her, she smiled at her new prey.

"Remember, I never listen,r3&:83$" She murmurs into his cloak.

The figure fades and reappears next to her, "Even if you don't listen, there is still the problem of no being able to physically be together, but as usual, my dear, I will wait for you."

The cloak fades and the Hunteress finds her self alone, she shakes her head as she pulls at a locket she had on her neck.

It's shaped like a heart, with a golden purple color with extensive details. She smiles at it. Before opening it, inside is a picture of herself and her original family, next to that one is a picture of herself, a clocked figure, a few other

people with blurry faces, yet standing next to her was a picture of Eternal, and next to her head Theory.

The Huntress smiled softly at the picture, before scowling under her helm.

"Yet the idiot hides the rest of the faces!" She huffs, " He'll pay for that, especially since he his his face from me! AND IM HIS WIFE!" She shouts, before looking over the edge the Fireteam had just left.

She shakes her head before looking back at the locket.

Tracing Eternal's face she smiles, "I'll see you soon, my little Moonlight."

She closes the locket and summons her Ghost.

"Phantom!" She orders, "Take us to orbit!"

The Ghost's shell moves forward a little as he responds, "Yes ma'am!" And in a flash they disappear.

* * *

*The new Future War Cult Ghosts

* * *

 _ **Sorry guys it took so long I wanted to finish this chapter as soon as I could but life has been busy, I know it's not as dramatic as the last chapter but here we actually meet real Guardians, and new characters, these are actual people too, most of them anyways, but still.**_  
/

 _ **I hope you all don't mind that it's short. Anyways I'll see you all later!**_


	3. Chapter III

Stepping out into the Plagelands A Hunter nelt to inspect a piece of hive jewelry.

A band with blood stained spiked.

A hand reached for it andpicked it up. The Warlock pulled the other bond off his arm and compared the two.

The Warlock passes the bonds to his ghost and the Ghost's eye casts a beam of blue light and infused the hive bond into the bigger one with electricity pulsing around it.

"Why'd you infuse it?" The Hunter asks as the Warlock slips it back onto his arm.

"I infused it because I have another one with more shadows in it." The Warlock stands up and looks at the sky.

A group of ships flew by as the Guardians looked up.

"Looks like they finished fighting Atheon." The Warlock pulls his New Monarchy hand canon from his belt, and walks towardsthe landing ground.

"Actually they just came from a flawless Trials of Osiris match." The Hunter fallers suit and pulled out his Outbreak Prime and walks next to him.

They walk side by side to the grounds.

As they arived they saw the other Guarians materialize on the ledge.

The Warlock, waved at the Titian, and then the Hunter, both waved back.

"Hello Edward, how are you?"

Eternal shook the Warlock's hand.

"I'm doing good LadyTitian, and yourself?" He asks.

"I'm good." She responds formally.

"That's good, how are you Hunter?" Virus turns to his left aims fires, and readies the sniper again, as a explosion is geared from the direction he shot.

Edward shakes his hand,

"Good to see you too Edward."

Virus aims at the distance with his No Land Beyond.

"You know that Monte Carlo is better here fighting here than other Guardians, right?" Darc calls as he fiddled with his Hive weapon.

"Oh nice, a Husk of the pit?" The other Hunter calls out.

"Yea, man, it was hard to get." Darc calls to him.

"Hey Celestial!" Three heads turned to him.

"The Titian!" He calls again.

The Hunter and,Warlock turn back and continue what they were doing as Eternal walked up to him.

"Hey Christian, what up?" She asks him.

He smirks as helowers his weapon for her to see.

"The Outbreak Prime!" She shouts, the Exo's glances to the left as he lifts the rifle and fires killing a Vandal and the mites attacked the shank near it.

"Heh." He chuckles.

She pulls out her new No time to explain, and shoots his head.

"Savage tin can." She mutters as his Ghost begins his revival.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Dark walks up to her as Christian respawns.

"The savage was showing off his Outbreak in a treating manner!" She shouts.

The Hunter's Arcblade appeared as he groped his fist.

"Oh yea? You wanna go Titian? Let's go!" He calls.

She pulls ather Solar Light as her Hammer of Sol appears.

"Let's go!" Virus aims his No Land Beyond at Eternal.

Just as she aims her hammer at Virus, Edward's palm fills with Void Light and aims his wrists at the tree of them.

"Alright guys wanna play that game do it at the Crucibleif not there are two things the Vanguard want done here, if you can't handle that the otherSavage gots a Exotic item then go and cry in your room."

Eternal's hammer found a new victim to plunge into.

* * *

Matrix had been a simple Ghost the silent one, just another one the Travler coughed up as it died.

He had not expected to survive this long especially when he noted that the number of Ghosts was starting to fall.

He finally gave up on hiding behind the other ones and scouted the Vault of Glass, he had seen meany interesting things, he had even seen a little of what the Vex has planned, for their past and has seen what they were editing their future.

He had left the Vault and had noted that the Darkness was spreading further, however when he reported tothe Vanguard what he had discovered theyhad dismissed him. They already knew those things, and did not recognize his code.

He had then went to Luna and see the fall of the Hive prince God, then he went toThe Reef and witnessed the fall of a large Kell, then he'd seen the fall of The Hive King, he'd seen all of this, and whenever he returned to the Vanguard to report

they dismissed him, saying that these things haven't been achieved due to their dangerous natures.

He thought these things things as he hid behind a column of SIVA, and hid. He'd survived all of that, he did not think he'd last the rest of the day.

The moment he returnedthe Fallen Baroness to life shehad grabbedhis shell and hissed at him.

He had never been more frightened in his life.

Hebarely escaped when a Cabal Legionary had loomed behind her which as he shouted "Look out!" And she let him go and promptly killed took that moment to flee.

But his "Guardian" was still out there.

He looked over the enlarged mite and saw nothing.

Apparently the Fallen had lost track of him as he hid again.

Sighing he hid again and looked left and right before hearing footsteps behind him.

He froze as he heard fimiliar hissing from the Baroness grabbed his shell.

He yelped as she lifted him to face her eye. His eye quickly moved avoiding her gaze.

Her eyes were blue like his however they were slowly turning red, he glanced around before saying,

"Um... could you... please,not kill me?"

The Baroness's eyes when back to being blue as she curiously turned her head to look at him. Her voice clicked as she asked him a question.

"Sorry I didn't quite-"

"You- Ghost..."

It was more a question than a statement.

"Um, yea...I am um... give me one second..."

He shot a light beam of light at her neck. Her eyes turned Scarlett andSIVA mites flew outas she shouted.

"What do you think you are doing, little light of the Great Machine?"

She paused as she heated her voice. It sounded... different.

"Ow, OW, OW!" He shouts, Ataris looks down at the Ghost.

"What is it?" She asks smoothly.

He squirms in her hand.

"Your crushing me!" He shouts.

"Oh" she lets him go, "Where is your Guardian?"

He shakes his shell and opens and closes it before responding.

"I don't have a 'human' guardian... well technically you are my Guardian... so um yea..." He looks away from her briefly before looking at her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked bluntly.

He laughs and falls to the ground but continues laughing. She stares at him untill he stops laughing and floats back up to eye level.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

They stare at each other untill they hear a loud battlecry.

They turn around to see a large HiveKnight charging at them with a few Taken and normal Acolytes running as well.

"Welp we'll find out later all you have now are Shock blades and that won't be enough for getting out of here let's get-"

She grabs him and runs off before he finishes speaking, as the Hive charge them.

* * *

A blue light fills the dark room as The Stranger walks into that timeline.

She looks to her left and then to her right as she puts her weapon away as she steps forward.

She walks over to the edge of the cliff and looks down.

A large movement of Cabal troops walked through the area, marching along.

She looked to where the Pillar of Light was.

It was still there.

She looked up to see the six orbs floating in the sky around the Pillar.

"The Cabal had the decency to keep the Engine in place and study it."She mutters to her self.

She had checked on all the other places and all the important things were left alone.

"The Cabal don't know that they aren't in the same solar system!" She exclaims.

"They understand that it's important for the Bronze balls in the distance, and everything here." A voice says behind her.

She turns around and aims for the head as the person raises his arms.

"Don't shoot!" The Knight shouts.

The Stranger lowers her weapon as she looks at him.

"You look like : ;(.7:!." She flinches as she mentions his name.

"Yea... he hid his name here too he said he would be here had not the Cabal been distorting the signals, so he sent me instead." The Knight pulls out a hand cannon and looks at it.

"So... Your the Chrono glass Right?" The Stranger's head shoots up as she heard that.

"The Time Light?" He presses.

She draws her sword and narrows her eyes.

"And you are?" She asks.

"Ah yes I'm Sir Alma. I was present during your awakening and most of the time that the programmers developed your personality." Alma recalls, "I suppose that you... changed..."

She turns back to the window and watches the Cabal switching positions.

 _'Maybe if we attack them when they are switching guards we could turn on the Bronze Spheres to channel the Arc-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heardloud gunfire in the courtyard. She turned to see Taken Vex and Fallen fighting the Cabal.

She then saw a large Taken Minotaur stomp on a CabalColossus and tossed the Legionaries and the Phalanxes. Not holding any launcher.

She turned to look at Alma as his eyes looked just as flabbergasted as her if not more.

They both turned around and raised their weapons, just as a Taken Wizard floated in the room. Just before she pulled the trigger Alma lowered his gun and asked,

"Are you Iûr Tortu the Death Singer, the firstLife Breather?" The Stranger lowered her rifle as she noticed that the Death singer had a strange head and normal robes that were not tattered.

She spoke her native language but she somehow understood.

"Hello Alma of the Kings, {¥~{*of {¥{€}}+ ." She pauses as she hears the disordered names.

"He hid you name and not mine!" Alma shouts. Iûr Tortu continued,

"My Mother has sent me to deliver a message."

She stops speaking before her masks explodes in black fire and she starts speaking in a new voice.

 _ **"I Quezal Queen of Will, pledge my allegiance to the Kings and to the Skies above, and that the promises of the hooded one my benift my people, and the Glory of the Kings."**_

The fire wisps out of existence and the Life Breather returned to normal.

"Ah..." Alma says "I see... well I'm not the General." He glances out the window.

The Wizard floats towards the window and looks out.

"My Mother doesn't mind who hears it just that they know who the Hive and Taken will fallow."

Alma looked out the window to see the giantTaken Minotaur fall down as threeGoliath Tanks rolls out of one of the ledges surrounding the courtyard.

The Taken where dwindling in numbers.

"My mother says that if their will is strong enough they will never be gone forever and that they will return to fight." Iûr Tortu says as her troops fall.

"This is what he meant." The Stranger whispers.

The Knight and wizard look at her pulls out a dead Ghost.

Her fingers twist and bends her fingers, and the Ghost burst with light before a blue light consumes the ghost and disappears.

"Apparently this Ghost will be teleported to the creation of the other Ghosts and will go to the Vault of Glass and then meet the Guardians we are meant to have meet us here and fight off the Cabal." She pulls her rifle out, and turns to the other  
/two.

"Until then we are to meet Horuson Mercury."

The other two nodded, beforedisappearing in a blue light.

The Taken also disappeared and the Courtyard slowly fell silent as the Cabal searched for the cause of the Taken's randomappearance.

* * *

 **Alrighty Ch.3 is out now I'm going back to working on the other five I got, I'll work on this soon again.I'm just busy, see ya'll!**


	4. Chapter IV

Matrix was scanning a Iron battle axe that had SIVA cables, and SIVA mites on it.

Ataris stood to the side occasionally glancing over the window seal.

They had barely escaped the Hive charging them, and had found a building that seemed to be infested with SIVA. So they went inside and had found the axe.

Matrix recommend the place because the Hive did not go into SIVA infested places only placed with darkness thus with that little light of the glowing mites they hid, and found the axe.

Matrix saw that the axe was being consumed by the mites and that the prosseswould still take a long time to complete.

She stopped scanning the axe and looked at the Baroness who had a her shock blades pulledout and ready.

"What's your name?" He asks her.

She doesn't turn around, but lowers her weapons. She crouches and jabbs the blades into the ground and opens her hand.

Matrix watches in aweas Ataris's palm flare with SIVA mites and she picks up a firearm next to her.

 _'How'd she know that was there?'_ He thinks to him self, as the mites crawl in the gun shifting it from a casual weapon to a rather finely made gun, glowing with potential.

Ataris's eyes snap shut and winces in pain, and falls down. Matrix floats over and looks over her.

"Your body temperature seems to have increased along with the SIVA movement over your body." He noted, "I recommend that you rest before continuing forward with any rash decisions, but when you get up, I say that we find a ship when you do."

"My name," she pauses as the Fallen Baroness's mouth clicks and chatters, "Is Ataris, you are a dead thing, made by a dead power."

The Ghost looks at her curiously as she reached for the battle axe.

"Then what are you, what were you before, and after the Traveler left you to fend off the darkness yourself."

Ataris stopped. The Ghost had a point, they were alive when that happened, they had the light at their disposal, but now the Houses had fallen and now mad scientist ruled the houses.

She grabbed the battle axe, channelingher light and the SIVA into it. Hermemories flashed by from the time they left their home world.

The Kell of Stone falling to the corpses, the ripping of the dregs arms, the discovery of the Great Machine in the hands of the humans, the battle for the Machine, the Kings guideing the Devils, the discovery of SIVA.

She picked it up and shouted in her native language, "Oh Kells of old grant me your blessing!"

The Axe went red before the SIVA wrapped around it and consumed it, when the light faded it was no longer a Iron Battle Axe it was a Perfected Battle Axe.

She lowered the weapon asnd looked over it. The black coveringwas pulsing with the red energy and the red cables where soft in her claws.

"That's all fine and dandy but do you think you could help me?"

Ataris turned around to find three Guardians pointing their weapons at her and her Ghost. They were not normal Guardians they seemed to have dark Hive armor with the runes glowing green and blue, and mist spilled out of some of their cracks.

"If you wish to continue living explain how you resurrected a dead Ghost." The one in the back said.

Ataris raised her newly made battle axe roaring as she charged at them, eyes no longer blue.

* * *

Eternal lifted the new weapon that LordShaxx had given her.

"This is for your efforts in the Crusible Guardian, I hope that it serves you well."  
He said in a low voice.

She looked over the weapon, as Theory scanned it.

"That's a bad gun Eterna." Eternal's face dropped as she looked at the gun and not behind her or to The Crusible master.

"It's rate of fire is bad and it's impact is horrible." Virus walked up to her,picked up the gun and aimed it.

"Yup it's terrible." He said giving it back to her, "You should dismantle it." Just as he walks off LordShaxx calls him.

"Hunter."

Virus turns around and salutes him.

"Yes, Lord Shaxx?"

Shaxx steps up to him grabbingThe Red Specter from Eternal and hands it to him.

"Have your Ghost read the rolls on this weapon." He says handing him the Auto rifle.

Virus takes the gun and has his Ghost appear.

A amalgam shell appears andimmediatelyscans the weapon.

When the Ghost finally shows the rolls to his Hunter, Virus eyes glowed brighter.

"A-a God roll!" He looked at Eternal before looking at Shaxx.

"Next time you tell someonethat I handed outweapons with terrible rolls I mighthand oneout to aoverconfident Hunter." The Cruciblemaster. Snatches the weapon from the Hunter and hands him a engrams before walking back  
to Eternal and hands her her weapon.

"The Red Specter isa weapon that Guardians should fear for it's hidden potential, such as yourself King Slayer."

Eternal yelpsas Lord Shaxx slaps her back.

"Now get back out there." He calls to her.

Eternal nervously smiles back before walking over to Zavala for her status report.

Theory flashes in front of her and nods behind her.

Eternal didn't want to turn could smell the shadows from that far.

Eris was expected her.

She doesn't sigh but begrudgingly walks over to the Crota's bane.

"I see you have a new weapon of death."  
Eris calls to Eternal as she walks up to her.

Eternal pulls out her recently acquired Black spindle, and shows it to Eris.

"I see you have taken it." Eris says not glancing up from therelic in her hands.

Eternal looks around before whispering, "Didn't I tell you to be more careful when tossing ... _that_... term around."

"Do not tell me what to do, Titan, Oryx is gone and you have stolen his power yet you do not know how to use its power, that power will be your down fall."

Eternal just stared at the exotic sniper rifle as Eris finally looked up her eyes glowing a little brighter.

"And it will consume you and the one you evercared about." Eris looks back to her stone for a few moments before Zavala's footsteps could be heard.

"Ah there you all Eternal I was wondering why you were late I-" He stopped as he sees Eris muttering, and Eternal slouching.

"Eternal?"

She jumps up positioning her sniper in her left hand and salutes.

"Yes,Sir!" She says nervously.

Zavala eyes Eris carefully before looking back to Eternal.

"Eternal I would like your report of the Strikes you have completed in the Plagelands and a report on your sights in the Vault of Glass." He says formally before giving Eris a _'We'll-talk-about-this-later_ ' look.

Eternal pulls out her written report and hands it to Zavala, who takes it with a nod before walking back to the table.

Theory nudges Eternal.

"Lady Eternal, I think we should go now."

Eris looks to Eternal before hesitating.

"Titan," She calls, "Here he holds out a Desolatemark I hope you use it well."

She then goes back to her orb.

Eternal looks at the mark and smiles and she puts it in her inventory.

She was wearing a Light of the Great Prism. But she was working on getting a full Taken set of armor to tinker with.

She walked off to see the Post master whom she heard had delivereda new emblem for her.

* * *

Horus stood over a Vex Minotaur's body with a Unraveling Thread.

He felt something off in the time stream flow, he turned and fired a few shots at a incoming target.

"This is why you put me in front?" Alma says his gauntlet sizzling with solar energy.

Horus pulls out a curved sword and slashes at Alma.

Alma pulls out a sword of his own and blocks the attack.

He then pushes his palm forward and pushes Horus back and thrust his sword to his neck which Horus barely dodges.

Horus tries to go for a punch but Alma chuckles as he grabs Horus's fistwith electrical energy and throws him againstthe wall.

"Actually in Egyptian myth electricity was a evil elemental power, a taboo to have."

"Your master has hidden in the codes of Rasputian to hide his location, however he asks for our assistance to recapture his lost ground." The golden Titian retorts as he pushes himself up.

Alma grabs Horus's arm as he summonshis Hammer of Sol.

"Sly move there little Prince but Daddy is home so I'd be more nicer to the bullying guests."

Horus pushes him away before extinguishing the Solar hammer.

"What do you want Stranger?" Horus calls over Alma's shoulder.

The Stranger steps forward and hands a Ghost to the Titan.

"What's with the funky shield on theExile shell?"

Horus taps on the eyebefore disappearing, and reappearing a few feet away.

He didn't say anything at first he just nodded and waved them over as he started to walk.

"Here on Mercury, we tend to have... unwanted visits from the Vex who protect a area called the Olympian Palace, a Vex's complete perfect construct which channels both Light and Darkness, by bending Time and Space."

Alma picked up a Vex eye that was on the floor.

"What's this doing here?" He called to Horus.

Horus turned around and froze when he saw the eye.

The ground shook as three overly sized Harpies appeared, the three elemental colors pulsed around them like it dose with the gorgonsall missing a eye.

"Ah," Alma said clutching the eye. "Graea the three old women who shared one eye."

"The what?" Iûr Tortu asked as she began to summon her consumed Thrall, yet nothing appeared.

"What's going on?" She shouts as she fills her hands with void magic.

"Sol is here, it consumes your shadows and will bring your endless torture Witch."  
Horus calls to her pulling on his hammer.

The Graea howls as they opened their shells and began radiating the elements they had.

The team positioned themselfs to fight the oversized harpies. 


End file.
